This specification relates to optical wavelength selective switching.
Optical wavelength selective switches are typically used in optical communication systems. An optical wavelength selective switch is a switch that enables optical signals with arbitrary wavelengths in, e.g., optical fibers, to be selectively switched from one optical fiber to another. A conventional wavelength selective switch is typically used for wavelength selective reconfigurable optical ADD/DROP nodes, (optical transparent router), that include structures for switching optical signals on a per wavelength basis. Optical wavelength selective switches are typically used in the optical fiber communication industries, instrument industries, and defense industries.